nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon R Green
Simon Richard Green, born 1955 in Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire, is a British science fiction and fantasy-author. He holds a degree in Modern English and American Literature from the University of Leicester. He began his writing career in 1973, sold his first story Manslayer in 1976, and had his first publication, Awake, Awake, Ye Northern Winds in 1979. Simon R. Green began his rise to success in 1988 when he sold an astonishing 7 novels and in 1989 when he received a commission to write the bestselling novelization of the Kevin Costner film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, which has sold more than 370,000 copies. Since 1990, Green has written dozens more novels and short stories, placing him among the more prolific science fiction authors to date. Simon R. Green currently resides in Bradford on Avon, Wiltshire, United Kingdom where he continues to write. Book Series The Nightside Universe The Nightside series Main article: Nightside (book series)* *Something from the Nightside (New York, Ace 2003), ISBN 0-441-01065-2 *Agents of Light and Darkness (New York, Ace 2003), ISBN 0-441-01113-6 *Nightingale's Lament (New York Ace 2004), ISBN 0-441-01163-2 *Hex and the City (New York Ace 2005), ISBN 0-441-01261-2 *Paths not Taken (New York Ace September 2005), ISBN 0-441-01319-8 *Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth (Ace February 28, 2006), ISBN 0-441-01387-2 *A Walk on the Nightside (Ace September 5, 2006), ISBN 0-441-01448-8 (A collection of the first three Nightside novels.) *Hell to Pay (Ace December 27, 2006), ISBN 0-441-01460-7 *The Unnatural Inquirer (Ace January 2, 2008), ISBN 0-441-01558-1 *Just Another Judgement Day (Ace January 6, 2009), ISBN 0-441-01674-7 *The Good, the Bad, and the Uncanny (Ace January 5, 2010) ISBN: 0-441-01816-5 *A Hard Day's Knight (upcoming 2011) A series of fantasy novels centering around the protagonist, John Taylor, and based in the existing location of the "Nightside", a hidden area within London in which magic and advanced technology exist. The Secret History series *The Man with the Golden Torc (UK: May 17th, 2007, US: June 5th, 2007) *Daemons are Forever (US June 3rd, 2008) *The Spy who Haunted Me (2 June, 2009 US: 12 April, 2009 UK) *To Hell with Love (June, 2010) This book series was supposed to be a trilogy, but due to the great popularity of the books Simon R. Green has decided to continue with the series. These books are the adventures of Edwin Drood, AKA Shaman Bond (His field name; it is a parody of James Bond's name) and he is a part of the Droods, an ancient family that purportedly watches over the world and protects it from various threats, including supernatural and magical ones. Needless to say, they are wholeheartedly despised by criminals. Each Drood is entrusted with a Golden (And, for some time, silver) Torc, which bestows a certain "Living Armour" upon the wearer, giving them nearly unlimited strength, speed, durability and stealth, which can be called up or dispelled at will. The torc also grants the wearer the Sight, allowing him to see through most magical and scientific disguises, translates any language, prevents the user from appearing in any kind of photograhpy, videotaping, or tracking of any kind (Including tracking by other Droods), prevents the user's soul from being taken away (By daemons or other creatures of the sort), and a whole host of other abilities. Edwin (He is usually referred to as "Eddie") is a field agent of the Droods who operates in the London area. During his early childhood in the Hall, the Drood's base of operations, Eddie came to hate the family due to its strict discipline and the lack of freedom given to him. At some point, the Matriarch agreed with Eddie to have him leave the Hall and base his operations outside of it. He still owed allegiance to the family and did missions for them, but was able to avoid living in the Hall and thus had much more freedom in his living. The series acts as a framing story of sorts, with references to characters and settings within the Nightside and Deathstalker stories (Giles Deathstalker plays a prominent role in the second book). All of the titles of this book series will be parodies of James Bond novels "Man with the Golden Torc":Man with the Golden Gun "Daemons are Forever":Diamonds are Forever "The Spy Who Haunted Me":The Spy who Loved Me "From Hell with Love":From Russia with Love Other series by Simon R Green The Twilight of the Empire series (prelude to the Deathstalker series) *''Mistworld''. New York, Ace, Sep 1992; London, Gollancz, Nov 1992. *''Ghostworld''. New York, Ace, Mar 1993; London, Gollancz, Sep 1993. *''Hellworld''. New York, Ace, Sep 1993; revised, London, Gollancz, Dec 1995. *''Twilight of the Empire'' (omnibus; contains Mistworld, Ghostworld, Hellworld). New York, Penguin/Roc, Aug 1997; as Deathstalker Prelude (with revised version of Hellworld), London, Gollancz/Vista, Nov 1998. Set in the popular Deathstalker universe. 'Mistworld' tells the tale of the Empire attack on the free planet of Mistworld, haven of outlaws and rebels, using Typhoid Mary. 'Ghostworld' introduces Captain Silence and his crew as they respond to an emergency on the (supposedly) dead planet of Unseeli. 'Hellworld' finds Captain Hunter and his scouts stranded on a nightmarish planet. All three novellas either introduce characters that later appear in the main Deathstalker epic series, or concern events that are later referred to in the main Deathstalker epic series. The Deathstalker series Main article: Deathstalker (series)*''Deathstalker'' (London, Gollancz 1995). *''Deathstalker Rebellion'' (London, Vista 1996). *''Deathstalker War'' (London, Gollancz/Vista 1997). *''Deathstalker Honour'' (London, Gollancz/Vista 1998). *''Deathstalker Destiny'' (London, Orion/Millennium 1999). *''Deathstalker Legacy'' (2003) *''Deathstalker Return'' (New York Roc 2004). ISBN 0-451-42821-8 *''Deathstalker Coda'' (2005) The Deathstalker series is partly a parody of the usual space-opera of the 1950s, told with sovereign disregard of the rules of probability, while being at the same time extremely bloodthirsty. The Hawk and Fisher series *''Hawk & Fisher''. New York, Ace, Sep 1990; as No Haven for the Guilty, London, Headline, Aug 1990. *''Hawk & Fisher: Winner Takes All''. New York, Ace, Jan 1991; as Devil Take the Hindmost, London, Headline, Feb 1991. *''Hawk & Fisher: The God Killer''. New York, Ace, Jun 1991; London, Headline, Sep 1991. *''Hawk & Fisher: Wolf in the Fold''. New York, Ace, Sep 1991; as Vengeance for a Lonely Man, London, Headline, Mar 1992. *''Hawk & Fisher: Guard Against Dishonor''. New York, Ace, Dec 1991; as Guard Against Dishonour, London, Headline, Jun 1992. *''Hawk & Fisher: The Bones of Haven''. New York, Ace, Mar 1992; as Two Kings in Haven, London, Headline, Oct 1992. *''Swords of Haven'': The Adventures of Hawk & Fisher (omnibus; Hawk & Fisher, Winner Takes All, The God Killer). New York, Penguin/Roc, Jul 1999; as Haven of Lost Souls (omnibus; contains No Haven for the Guilty, Devil Take the Hindmost, The God Killer), London, Orion/Millennium, Nov 1999. *''Guards of Haven'' (omnibus; contains Wolf in the Fold, Guard Against Dishonor, The Bones of Haven). New York, Penguin/Roc, Nov 1999; as Fear and Loathing in Haven (omnibus; contains Vengeance for a Lonely Man, Guard Against Dishonour, Two Kings in Haven), London, Millennium, Apr 2000. Hawk and Fisher are a husband and wife team on the City Guard, an order which functions rather like our modern police force in a fantasy world of mixed Medieval, Renaissance and Industrial Revolution stylings. They live in the port city of Haven, a city-state so corrupt that they can justly make the claim of being the only Guards who have never taken a bribe or looked the other direction. They deal with everything from pick-pockets to wide-scale destructive magic. The Forest Kingdom series (prelude to the Hawk and Fisher series) *''Blue Moon Rising. New York, Penguin/Roc, May 1991; London, Gollancz, Sep 1991. *''Blood and Honour. London, Gollancz, Jun 1992; as Blood and Honor, New York, Penguin/Roc, May 1993. *''Down Among the Dead Men''. London, Gollancz, Sep 1993; New York, Penguin/Roc, Dec 1993. *''Beyond the Blue Moon'' (2000). ISBN 0-575-07045-5 'Blue Moon Rising': the story of Prince Rupert of the Forest Kingdom and Princess Julia of Hillsdown. Originally, Julia was intended to marry Rupert's brother, but was sacrificed to a dragon instead. The dragon neglected to eat her, and instead kept her around until Rupert came by to rescue him from her. Having made a mess of the heroic quest Rupert was supposed to fulfill, they then proceed to get caught in a war and eventually leave to escape their reputations. Standalone Books *''Shadows Fall'' *''Drinking Midnight Wine'' Short Stories *''Soulhunter'' (Publication date unknown), Fantasy Macabre 3 *''Awake, Awake, Ye Northern Winds'' (1979), Swords Against Darkness V *''In the Labyrinth'' (winter 1983), Fantasy Tales, v6 #12 *''Death is a Lady'' (1997), Dancing with the Dark *''Richard Evans - Remembered'' (January 1998), The Alien Has Landed #5 *''Manslayer'' (2000),Swords Against the Millennium *''The Nightside, Needless to Say'' (October 2004), Powers Of Detection *''Razor Eddie’s Big Night Out'' (July 2006), Cemetery Dance #55 *''Lucy, at Christmastime'' (October 2008), Wolfsbane and Mistletoe *''Appetite for Murder'' (December 2008), Unusual Suspects *''The Difference A Day Makes'' (January 2009), Mean Streets *''Some of These Cons go Way Back'' (June, 2009), Cemetery Dance, Number 60